


twitterpatted

by 404ISMISSING



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off Jenny by Studio Killers, Based off a song, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, idk dude im bored, ill add more maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404ISMISSING/pseuds/404ISMISSING
Summary: "You ever want to lie? just for fun? Just for the fear of getting caught,""Sometimes, I guess yeah. why? Where is this coming from?" There was silence, the brit awaiting for the masked one answer, "Dream?""Then let's lie,""what? what are you talking about?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. change

**Author's Note:**

> hola is ya boy skinni pp  
> pleaseee dont talk abt this in donations or anything I will literally cry if any of the mcyt find this :(( & also delete it  
> if anyone in this story says they're uncomfortable with fanfics i WILL delete it!!

Most people dreaded change, despised it, loathed it even. For most of his life, he had taken note of people being nervous about the future, wanting to postpone it, and even never having it happen. People begging for the past to come back, wasting their time dreaming about the past instead of focusing on the present. He always heard that people wanted the past more than the future because it was "easier". The past wasn't easier, it was only predicted, what had happened was already set in stone. you know what to expect. The past was at some point the future. 

Dream _wanted_ change, he craved change, _needed_ change. That's why he didn't mind when new people messaged him, especially when he woke up to a message from a user that read "Georgenotfound" except of the usual "Sapnap" that had come with a "sent you 9 messages".  
now don't get him wrong he absolutely loves his friend still to this day, but at some point he ran out of new things to learn about him, practically learning everything there is to know about him. But with George, he learned new things, even when he thought there was nothing left to learn about the brit. Maybe it was with how far away they were, maybe the seven or so hour time difference, maybe it was how interesting it was to read his facial expressions each time he messed with him.

his phone buzzed, followed by a notification noise, signaling he had gotten a message.

_color blind bitch: hey I'm going to stream later on today, anyone wanna come :P_

he typed a quick answer and went to click the arrow to send it but Quackity beat him to it.

_lindo patito: I'm gonna stream with karl, we'll come later tho maybe?_   
  
_karlos: yeah we can come later :)_   
  
_color blind bitch: cool! dream?_

he thought he had asked since he had been typing for a while, he quickly spammed click the backspace button a few times before typing in a new answer.   
  
_loser that killed a 16 yr old: yeah sure I'm in_  
 _loser that killed a 16 yr old: can i have my old name back though?_  
  
 _dead 16 yr old: no._

Dream smiled a bit at Tommy's response, he got up from his bed and went over to his office where often streamed and opened a private dm from George  
  
 _grogy: when do you think you can hop on?_  
  
 _dream: right now works_  
 _seen at 3:43 pm_

He turned on his computer and set everything up, getting ready.

_____  
  
a few hours passed, he was laughing at a stupid joke he made, he looked down and saw his cat, patches. "Okay I'm gonna log off, patches needs attention," He said his goodbye to the chat and George before logging off, he picked up Patches and pet her for a while, going through Twitter and looking at clips from the stream people have posted, they were going wild alright. most of them were just him "flirting" with George, he always found his and other's reaction funny. 

After a while of being on Twitter, patches meowed at him quite loudly, declaring that she wanted dinner, he got up, putting her on the floor, and walking to the kitchen with her following. Once there he got a generous amount of cat food and served her, she immediately began to eat, he pets her for barely a few seconds before removing his hand and letting her eat in peace.   
  
After a while he had an idea, he snapped a photo of her eating and sent it to George through Snapchat, quickly sending a message afterward that said, "it's a secret, sorry it took so long," Wanting to make it seem like he had sent a picture of him. he liked how long it took for George to open, he liked how long it took George to respond.  
  
 _Grog: you asshole._  
  
 _Dream: :)_

He was left satisfied once more. he couldn't say the same for George though, he did often feel bad that the two were extremely close and yet George hadn't seen his face but the feeling that went through him when they were on face time and he was only a click away from seeing him made it worth it. Was it adrenaline? who knew. But there was also a hint of fear, of not reaching expectations. But he often pushed those away. There was no need to think of them anytime soon. 

There was a time where George was close to seeing him, he was on a call with sapnap in a discord server that held him, George, and a few friends. Most of them had been asleep so they thought it was safe to turn on cameras for a bit, Dream had to stand on a wheelie chair and spin, to see if he'd stay or fall off. it was a dumb idea really, but the two thought it would be hilarious. Dream was about to start spinning when suddenly George had joined. He ended up falling off the chair. while both Sapnap and George were laughing, Dream was able to crawl back and turn his camera off. George had barely caught anything but it defiantly left him a lot more anticipation. 

He went back on his phone and scrolled through Instagram, TikTok, and Twitter, nothing interesting. He sighed, he needed something to happen, and quick. but he wasn't sure what. nothing interesting had been going on, sure there were fans suspecting that he and George were dating, but that had become an everyday thing. he needed something else, something new. But he wasn't sure of what.   
Then a post caught his eyes.  
  
 _when will George and dream finally admit they're dating, we're waiting @dreamwastaken & @georgenootfound 🙄✋/j  
  
  
_it was nothing new, just from a fan. but. something felt different, he would even call it odd. Then, a spark went off in his head. An idea. A good one at that! but he couldn't do it alone. He needed George to agree, but how was the question, he didn't bother for an answer and quickly dialed his number. an idea.


	2. liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates arent this often but having one page makes me feel weird, as always please don't talk abt this In donations if any of the MCYT find this I will delete it

George answered the phone, cutting off the fourth ring, "dream?" he asked, sounding as if he had just woken up. which would make sense since it was like 3 am or such where he lived, "George, I have an idea,"  
"and it couldn't wait till morning?" He laughed, there were noises from the other line signaling he was sitting up,   
"I know, I'm sorry I woke you up, I was just afraid I'd forget." The blonde said, pushing his hair back. George shook his head as if the other could see it, and yawned before he responded, "it's fine, what's your idea though?" He asked. Dream knew he had to get him to agree, he couldn't just say it straight up. no, he'd sound crazy. "You ever want to lie? just for fun? Just for the fear of getting caught," he started, jesus he sounded like a stupid commercial trying to steal a cleaning product. whatever.  
"Sometimes, I guess yeah." The brunette responded, confused he added, "why? Where is this coming from?" There was silence from both lines, the brit awaiting for the masked one answer, "Dream?" he asked after what seemed hours of silence.

  
"Then let's lie," Dream quickly responded  
"what? what are you talking about?" George asked, still confused.   
"let's lie about something," he said, smiling at the thought of it.  
"like what? and to who?"   
"something big, to our fans. who else?"  
"lie to our fans? about what? you aren't exactly making any sense."

  
"George, I need you to agree first, I need a yes before I tell you what. I need to make sure you want to lie. if you don't want to that's fine," Dream said, leaning against the kitchen counter. the other still sat on his bed, confused. "How- how can I agree if I don't know what you're talking about? For all, I know you could be making me do something illegal." George said, making Dream's lips curl up to a smile,  
"you have that little faith in me? Cmon I wouldn't do that."  
"Then what _do_ you want?"   
"cant say" George opened his mouth to complain but Dream beat him to it, "Until you say yes."

George thought about, both lines staying silent, all that could be heard was the ticking of a clock from Georges's side and the fan creating air from Dream, making the two aware they were still on call. George opened his mouth, having finally made a choice, "fine. Now, what do you want?"  
"You." wow so much for not being straightforward.   
"what- god you really woke me up and kept me on call for-" he took the phone off his ear, most likely to check how long they've been talking, "Ten minutes for another one of your jokes?"

"It wasn't a joke, George." Guess he'll just roll with it. "I'm being serious, we can lie about being together, people already suspect it. can you imagine if it actually happened? we'd be trending for days, people would go batshit wild!" He exclaimed, the thought of it made him smile more.   
"You've got to be joking."  
"I'm not, just think about it, George!"  
"I am, and it sounds dumb, what if people find out? how are we going to explain, you do realize at some point we have to "break up" right?" he said, making air quotes despite the other not seeing it  
"we'll figure that out on the way, cmon George, what do you possibly have to lose? If people hate us then that's on them, at least we know who our real fans are." He said, trying to convince George. despite him already agreeing beforehand. George sighed, having another silence following it, "Okay fine." Dream immediately perked up when he heard that.   
"Really? you'll do it?" He had expected it to take days to convince him,  
"only if our friends know it's fake," He added on, of course.  
"yeah totally!" he nodded, he was fine with that. though he kinda did want to mess with snapnap a bit he could suffer with not doing so.   
  
So that night at nine pm he opened Twitter, once he did this step one would go into action, and there would be no going back, he was filled with adrenaline, anticipation, excitement. He typed out a post, short simple, straightforward, stating he was bi. one of the truth's he was saying. he didn't want to give his fans a heart attack obviously. He hesitated, his finger hovering above the send button. the clock hit 9:23 pm. he posted it.

one like...four likes..one retweet...seven comments. he smiled, turning his phone off for a second, not a minute passed by and he opened it again, he was trending, his lips curled up in a smile. his name and logo all over Instagram, twitter, tiktok. sure some hate comments hurt, but the amount of love and support he got made up for it. he was everywhere. and the best part is, that it was only the beginning. there was more to come. 

_dream: u ready?_   
  
_georgenotfound: yeah, it's set to post in 10 mins._

he smiled, there was more to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked thiiiiiiiiiis, ples leave kudos & comments :')) im a sucker for any type of interaction  
> byeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!


	3. ten minutes later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most of this is texting, thought having a texting chapter would be fun :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of the people mentioned in this story find it or say they are uncomfortable with this I will immediately take it down.

At about 10:30 pm Dreams phone turned on and vibrated, he took a glance at it and saw it was from twitter

_when will George and dream finally admit they're dating, we're waiting @dreamwastaken & @georgenootfound 🙄✋/j  
  
@georgenootfound: this is me admitting it_

Then another notification,  
  
_@georgenootfound: I cant believe this loser is my boyfriend_

followed with a picture of one of their conversations where Dream was talking about a dumb dream he had, having multiple spelling errors.   
  
The tweet had blown up already, most people not believing him and thinking they were joking. Dream had quickly replied with _"dreamnotfound confirmed"_

his reply also blew up, soon enough trending on Twitter under his coming out was the tag "Dreamnotfound" he immediately smiled, there it was. He was everywhere, he immediately began to get tagged in videos, pictures, posts on Twitter, tiktok, Instagram, everywhere.

Then he got another notification, not from either platform but from Sapnap instead, he had sent him a screenshot of the tweets and sent it to their server that had him, George, Quackity, Sapnap, Karl, Wilbur, and a few other friends  
  
_Sapnap: what?? the?? fuck??_  
  
_Dream: oops_  
  
_Sapnap: Oops?? OOPS??? YOU TWO ARE DATING?_  
  
_Quackity: wtf did I log into_  
  
_Badboyhalo: ????_  
  
_George: no_  
_George: but yes_  
_George: didn't dream already tell you??_  
  
_Wilbur: it's five am. it's too early for this._  
_Wilbur: wait dream and George are dating?_  
  
_George: no no no no no no_  
_George: we're not_  
  
_Sapnap: well that's not what people think_  
  
_Dream: exactly_  
  
_Sapnap: you're confusing_  
_Sapnap: are you dating or not??_  
  
_George: no._  
_George: this is dream's idea go bother him, it's like five am for me_  
  
_Dream: I got bored, so I called George and convinced him to make the internet believe were dating_  
_Dream: yeah basically it_  
  
_Quackity: What_  
_Quackity: the fuck_  
  
_Karl: Well most people very much believe it_  
_Karl: you guys are trending_  
_Karl: everywhere_  
  
_Dream: exactly my point_  
  
_Sapnap: well for how long are you going to do this exactly??_  
  
_Dream: uhhhh_  
_Dream: idk? until we get bored_  
  
_Sapnap: u do realize this is kinda bad_  
_Sapnap: ur lying to ur fans. for f u n._  
  
_Badboyhalo: yeah, no offense but that isn't exactly the best thing to do_  
  
_Dream: they don't know its a lie_  
  
_Tommy: no face no case_  
  
_Wilbur: Tommy stop encouraging him, go finish your hw or something_  
  
_Tommy: dammit_  
_Tommy: be careful big man, I will come for you_  
  
_Tommy has logged off_

_Dream: where did George go??_  
  
_ Tommy has logged on _

_Tommy: already missing your boyfriend big man?_  
  
_Wilbur: Isnt your essay due soon?_  
  
_Tommy: wait shit-_  
  
_ Tommy has logged off _

_George: I'm here_  
_George: you kept me awake last night remember??_  
  
_Dream: oh yea sorry_  
  
_Sapnap: Guys???_  
_Sapnap: Have u not thought this through???_  
  
_Dream: look, this is just a dumb publicity stunt celebs do it all the time_  
  
_Quackity: yeah like Travis Scott and Kylie Jenner_  
  
_Karlos: that wasn't a publicity stunt??_  
  
_Quackity: sure it wasnt_  
  
_Karlos: they got married??_  
  
_Badboyhalo: and had a child?-_  
  
_Skeepy: why are we talking abt Travis Scott and Kylie Jenner??_  
  
_Quackity: Uh oops_

_Dream: anyways, we'll keep this up for a few months, "break up" and stay as friends, it wont be too hard anyways_

_Sapnap: I guess_  
_Sapnap: still bad though_  
  
_Quackity: lol imagine one of you two falling in love with the other_  
  
_George: this isn't a fanfic_  
  
_Dream: Yeah that'd be weird_

_Quackity: just saying_  
_Quackity: ay karlos wanna place bets_

_Karl: well..._  
  
_George: Guys_  
_George: we arent going to fall in love_  
_George: that's dumb_  
  
_Dream: aw :(_  
  
_George: stop it_  
  
_Dream: Fineee_  
_Dream: But you guys cant say this is fake_  
_Dream: it'll basically throw everything away_  
  
_Sapnap: fine_

_Karl: that good with me_

_Quackity: k pog_

_Badboyhalo: mk_

_Skeepy: K_  
  
_Wilbur: alright_  
  
_George: thank you_  
_George: now I'm gonna sleep, Dream kept me up all night._  
_George: good night sorta_  
_George: good night dream_  
  
_Dream: night_  
  
_ George has logged off _

_Quackity: How come dream gets a separate good night >:(((_  
  
_Dream: cause im his boyfriend?? duh??_  
  
_ George has logged on  
_

_George: no._  
  
_ George has logged off _

_Dream: ow??_  
  
_Quackity: watch_  
_Quackity: One of you is gonna fall in looove_  
_Quackity: @Karl @Sapnap who wants to stream bitches_  
  
_Karl: I can streaam_  
  
_Sapnap: Me too_  
  
_Quackity: POOOG_  
  
George turned his phone off after reading the messages, he scoffed and put it on the counter beside his bed. He laid his head on the comfortable, soft, pillow and closed his eyes.   
Please. "fall in love"? with Dream? The idea itself sounded stupid. Slowly his thoughts sounded farther away, as he began to slip into sleep. Falling in love with Dream? Stupid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos & comments i love getting those :'))  
> hope you guys liked it :)!!!!


	4. publicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi new chapter :), also helium came out which is pretty pog  
> Anyways, please don't mention this in any way, shape, or form (dono's, chat, etc) to the people in this story, I will delete it if they do find it or if anyone in this story says they're uncomfortable with it!

Dream got a text at around 4 pm. he was in bed with Patches, petting her, but he picked it up and immediately recognized the contact name so he began to read the messages,   
  
_Georgie: hey  
Georgie: can we talk  
Georgie: god this makes it sound like we're dating-  
Georgie: Just text me  
_

Instead of texting him he quickly dialed his number, calling him instead. he thought it'd be easier to talk that way, besides he didn't mind hearing his voice. He heard it ring a few times before the other picked up, "Dream,"  
"Did you just wake up?"  
"Um, yea-" He cut him off,  
"Aw, and you thought to text me first? I'm honored." He joked, his lips curling into a smile he could hear him moving from the other side  
"Oh, my gosh dream- shut up-" George mumbled, causing the other's smile to grow, "But seriously we need to talk about this whole- relationship thing." The brit mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip. "aw cmon Georgee, don't say you want to call it off already?" Dream said though he knew that wasn't exactly it, that didn't sound like George. He was committed.   
"No, obviously not. But we do gotta- you know, figure it out." He said, "like what we're going to do. Cause I think the whole "figure out when we get to it" thing is kinda dumb." He said, sitting up. Dream sighed, dramatically.   
"Alright alright fine. like what?"   
"I know we're not gonna break up soon, but you are aware we have to act all couply right?" He asked as if Dream didn't know.

Obviously, Dream knew, he had planned this all out. different routes that this would go through, how everything would play out. he had to think it through, he couldn't do things without knowing what bad could happen from it. "Dream?"  
"Oh right, um, well yeah obviously, we can manage though. and if it gets too uncomfortable we can break it up, George." George wasn't sure what it was. but the way he said his name this time, the way it so easily rolled off his tongue.

It was different this time, maybe it was because he had just woken up after going to sleep at five am, maybe it was because before he had fallen asleep Dream and him had made the whole internet believe that they were together. But it felt different, it made his breath hitch, it made everything go in slow motion. it made him feel like it was the middle of winter and he was outside, the snow getting caught in between his hair and eyelashes. "George?" A simple word made him come back to reality. "Oh right- um, Yeah,"  
"George, you are comfortable with this right?" Dream asked causing George to nod, despite him not being able to see.   
"Yeah of course,"  
"Great," The other smiled, "And George?" here it came again, it didn't feel warm and fuzzy, it didn't feel like butterflies. No. It felt like a cool breeze on a hot summer evening, it felt like waking up to the feeling of the warm golden sun on your face, and not the annoying burning sun disturbing your sleep, but more of being warmed up. it felt like waking up to someone playing with your hair and smiling because you remember falling asleep next to them last night.   
  
"Hm?"   
"What're your thoughts on coming to Florida?" Time seem to have stopped for him. Florida? Sure they always spoke about it but they never exactly made plans. mostly because one of them was too busy or the other had something else planned which already cost money. "What?"  
"Yeah, I mean since people think you're my boyfriend, won't you think it's a bit weird that we don't see each other?"  
"well, we aren't even in the same country, and they do think we've been together for a while," George rambled on, he didn't have any problem with going to Florida, he always has wanted to, and Dream had always offered. but this seemed different he was going to Florida while they were dating, _fake_ dating. And they didn't have to act all couply and affectionate since it wasn't like people could see them all the time. But it just felt different.   
  
"Well you don't have to come, I just think it'd be a bit nice to see my _boyfriend,_ " The blonde said, looking down at Patches who was looking at him with a tilted head as if asking who he was calling. "and I'm sure Patches wouldn't mind seeing you too." He said, lifting her up a bit.   
"well as much as I would love to see Patches, I can't just fly out today,"  
"Why not? You could!"  
"Dream, I have to pack, tell people I'm not going to stream for a while, and probably mentally prepare myself."  
"For what?"  
"Well, we've known each other for years now, everyone thinks we're dating, and I still haven't seen my _boyfriend's_ face." He said it sounded weird to say, "boyfriend," But in a way, it also sounded natural. For a while, he has known that he likes guys. But he never bothered to label himself, he didn't feel he had to. He liked guys, and who knows what else. A label isn't going to change it. So he didn't label himself.   
  
"I guess yeah, but just think about coming, alright?" Dream asked, George sighed quietly, looking outside, it was a bit dark for ten am. It was probably going to rain.   
"Alright I will, you gonna stream later?"  
"Mm yeah probably? Wanna join?"  
"Yeah, I might," He nodded  
"Okay well, beloved boyfriend-"  
"Oh my gosh, shut up," He laughed cutting him off.  
"Alright alright, I gotta go, Patches demands my attention."  
"Alright talk to you later Dream, bye,"  
"Bye, George" And with that, he hung up. George sat up more, sighing as he did before finally slipping out of bed. his feet touched the cold ground but he didn't flinch since he was used to it. Going to Florida did sound nice, having Dream next to him, touching and feeling him for the first time. It all sounded nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holaaa, hope this chapter was good lololol anyways, please leave kudos & comments they always make my day & make me want to write more !!

**Author's Note:**

> heloooooo skinni pp again,  
> I am new to the fandom so ples don't harras me for not knowing small things about them :)) hope who ever reads this liked it :]! If you can leaving kudos & comments are fricking aMAzING ples ples also the chair thing wasn't real, I dreamt abt it last night tho & thought it'd be funny to add


End file.
